Best sex friend
by anni98
Summary: Mejores amigos con una atraccion sexual indudable pero demasiado orgullosos, veremos si seran capaces de dar un paso mas o se quedaran en una bonita amistad de bff. CAPITULO 3 SUBIDO!
1. Chapter 1

My best friend

Nos encontramos en la habitación de un atractivo pelinegro que se encontraba durmiendo junto a una pelirosa que estaba practicamente encima suya, el chico reacciono con la soneria de un telefono sin siquera mirar de quen era el telefono o quien llamaba contesto.

-¿si?-Contesto con voz ronca.

-¿Sasuke, cariño eres tu?-Hablaba desde la otra linea una señora -Soy la la madre de Sakura siento molestar pero la niña no me había dicho que se quedaba a dormir en tu casa.

-Hmp, no pasa nada se quedo por que nos quedamos dormidos viendo una pelicula-Respondio tranquilamente el Uchiha.

-Esta bien Sasuke-chan dile que esta tarde estare fuera por una conferencia de moda que tengo, bueno divertios besos.-Se desìdo contenta la señora Haruno.

Al colgar sintio como algo se removia sobre su pecho, joder que tranquila se ve durmiendo penso el Uchiha.

-Estas empalmado.-Se burlo la pelirosa-Necesitas un masajito cariño-La ultima palabra la dijo con un tono de burla.

-Bueno, que tal si me calmas-Respondio el chico seductoramente.

-JA! Mas quisieras Uchiha-Eso seria descabellado y seria tirar algo verdadero por unos minutos de placer.-Anda levantate date una ducha fria y llevame acasa.

Y basicamente asi era la relacion entres esos dos cabezotas, creidos y bobos amigos que sentian una atraccion sexual el uno hacia el otro clara para todos menos para ellos por que o no lo veian o se negaban a hacerlo.

El Uchiha la llevo a su casa y la dejo en su portal, se despidieron como siempre, con un abrazo.

-Sakura, espera-Dijo el peliazabache y asi detuviendo a la pelirosa que iva a entrar en su casa-¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de esta noche del Dobe?

-Porsupuesto mi primo me mataria si no fuera a su alucinante fiesta de cumpleaños-Respodio entre emocionada y fastidiada por y es que la idea de que su bobalicon primo cumpliera 17 años estaba bienn pero estaba arta de tantas fiestas.-Aparte que no voy a perder una buena oportunidad pa ligarme y tirarme a un sexy jugador de futbol.

-Hmp, claro si quieres ser usada una vez mas por otro niñato-Contesto el peliazabache con un deje de celos e irritacion que el penasab que era por pura proteccion a la que era su amiga.

-O ya basta Uchina no empezemos de nuevo tu eres el primero que se tira a chicas cada dos por tres, asi que no te agas el buenchico por que no lo eres.-La pelirrosa no soportaba cuando le daba ese tipo de charlitas cuando el era el primero en hacerlo.

-Lo que digas, te recojo a las ocho, no me agas esperar.-La chica suspiro al escuchar a su idiota amigo cabrearse asi que decidio ser ella la que diera el primer paso y se hacerco a el para darle un abraso y pequeños besos y mordidas por el cuello entre risas mientras el le correspondia al abrazo, la pelirosa sonrio sabiendo que se le habia pasado el cabreo, se separo de el, dio media vuelta si entro en su casa.

***POV SAKURA***

Cerre la puerta y me dirigi a mi cuarto, estaba sola en casa, segun me dijo Sasuke mi madre se fue a una conferencia de moda y mi padre ya sabia que estaba en un viaje de la ducha y me meti en la bañera para relajarme un rato pero apensas pude cerrar los ojos durante unos segundos que oi el movil sonar, lo cogi ya que estaba a mi lado y vi que la que me llamaba era mi cerda-rival-prima-tonta-mejor amiga.

-Heeyy frentonnaaa, espero que no hallas olvidado que esta noche las chicas y yo venimos a tu casa para arreglarnos para la fiesta de mi hermanito bobalicoon-Me hablo, no, mejor dicho me grito mi entusiasmada prima

-Porsupuesto que no se me a olvidado cerda-Respondi con una mueca de dolor en mi casa, siempre que hablaba con ella me quedaba medio sorda.-A si a las ocho Sasuke pasa a recogerme.

-Coomoo! Pero si dijimos en ir solas-Oi a mi amiga algo fastidiada pero es que ni me molestaba en llamarlo, ya conocia a mi amigo y sabia que su respuesta seria un rotuno no.

-O venga ya cerda ya conoces a Sasuke y sabes que lo suyo no a sido una sugerencia sino una orden-Me fastidiaba reconocerlo pero asi era mi mejor amigo es un puto controlador celoso y maniatico.

-De verdad frentona te echas cada novio...-No la deje terminar que inmediatamente comenze a negarselo, mi rubia amigas siempre estaba igual aunque le hubiese negado mil y una veces que entre Sasuke y yo no hay nada.

-No me digas que sigues con eso hasta Naruto se a dado cuenta y mira que eso es decir mucho, mira Sakura te conoco mejor que tu misma y se que os gustais pero por vuestro puro orgullo no lo reconoceis y por miedo a perder vuestra amistad.-Escuchaba a mi amiga atentamente ya que sabia desde el momento que me llamo por mi nombre que me habla enserio y la verdad es que no se que pensar, nunca pense que mi amistad con Sasuke se complicaria tanto.-Aparte frentona que esta pa comercelo de pies a cabeza.

-Jajaja, ya lo se Ino pero no voy a arruinar lo que tenemos por un capricho sexual-Le conteste co la mayor cinceridad del mundo.-Asi que dejame de una vez en pz pesada, que voy a salir de la bañera y os espero a las seis.

Ino se despidio de mi y me sali de la bañera, mire el reloj, eran las 17:30 asi que me puse unos pantalones de baquero y una camiseta negra holgada que se dejaba caer en un hombro y empeze a sacar maquiaje, ropa y un tinte de pelo rubio para cuando llegasen mias amigas.

Apenas tuve tiempo en comer algo que oi el timbre , corri a abrir la puerta y ahi estaban mis mejores amigas, Hinata una de las mas cinceras e inocentes personas que conozco y que esta locamente enamorada de mi idiota primo que es tan bobo que no lo nota, Tenten una deportista chica y competitiva que no dejaba de competir con el primo de Hinata, Temaria la mas estilosa y explosiva de todas y por ultimo mi prima Ino y hermana de Naruto que es una pija sin remedio.

-Bueno chicas comenzemos, Saku y yo vamos dejaros mas impresionantes de lo que ya estais muchachas-Gritaba a los cuatro vientos Temari y es que ella amba incluso mas que a mi laa moda y el estilismo.

Al encontrarnos en mi cuarto, pusimos la musica a tope y comenzamos a arreglarnos. Al cabo de casi dos horas estuvimos listas y tengo que decir que arrasaremos en la fiesta.

Temari lleva unos baqueros verdes rotos y una camiseta blanca de tirantes con la parte superior recubierta con brillantes lentejuelas, usa unos tacones negros y su cabello esta alisado. En la cara lleva una sombra negra, rimel y un gloss rosa.

Ino usa un llamativo vestido morado pero a la vez simple, es suave y lo combina con unas sandalias de tacon negras brillantes. El pelo lo llevaen dos coletas bajas y onduladas y su maquiaje es morado de diferentes tonos junto a un pintalabios rosa.

Tenten usa una falda negra ajustada y una camiseta roja metida por dentro que la combina con una pequeña cahaqueta negracon lentejuelas y unas bailarinas maquiaje es casi nulo pero a la vez sobrio.

Hinata la verdad quedo asombrosa con esos pantalones blancos de talla alta con una camiseta azul de vuelo y unas sandalias aules pelo lo lleva atado en una coleta alta con su felequillo y dos mechones sueltos ondulados a cada lado de la maquiaje es muy sobrio con tonos de azul y un glos rojo.

Yo voy vestida con un vestido blanco ajustado pero que en el pecho lleva unos flecos que terminaba debajo de mi pecho, con unas sandalias marrones planas que me llegaban debajo de la rodilla. Mi pelo me lo deje ango ondulado y las puntas me las teni rubias, mimaquiaje es simple, la raya negra ariiba y abajo para realzar mis ojos verde esmeralda, rimel y pintalabios rojo.

Quedamos estupendas de eso no habia duda. Senti mi movil vibrar por el mensaje que Sasuke me mandaba de que bajase, solo esperaba de que no hubiese traido su moto por que alguna de las chicas tendria que cojer mi coche y esa idea me resultaba realmente aterradora conociendolas borrachas.

-Sasuke dice que bajemos.-Informe mientras me daba cuenta de como las chicas me miraban con ojos insinuantes-Ya se lo que piensan y mas vale no decir ni una sola palabra.

Bajamos las escaleras de mi casa y abri la puerta ahi apoyado sobre su impresionante coches estaba mi tengo ni idea del por que mi corazonse acelero de esa manera pero prefiero pensar que fue por la emocion de la fiesta. Esta guapisimo sin duda, va vestido con unos vaqueros negros rotos algo bajados conn una camiseta azul oscuro ajustada y su pelo estaba igual de desordenado que siempre pero esta vez estaba desodenado en un cierto orden con alluda de algun me quedo mirando con una ceja alzada al ver cuantas chicas saliamos de mi casa y yo le mire con un mohin, al ver que rodaba los ojos supe que aceptaba llevarnos a todas y me dirgi a el para abrazarlo ientras oia como mis amigas se reian como unas tontas niñ por fin acabo el expectaculo nos dirigimos a la fiesta.

-Por fin llegamos, aa bailar y a beber chavales!-Grito mi emocionada prima loca por un poco de accion.

Entramos dentro y nos encontramos con el cumplañero y sus amigos, poco a poco se fueron a bailar, Naruto con una roja y apunto de desmayarse Hinata, Tenten con un pasado de copas Neji que estaba de lo mas divertido ebrio y Temari junto a Ino a restregarse un rato a las pistas para reir de los pervertidos que las miraban. Por mi parte me quede con sasuke en el sofa tomando una cerveza y hablando un rato.

-¿Y como es que todavia no estas en la pista restregantode con alguna amiguita tuya?-Pregunte feliz al ver que mi amigo preferia quedrase conmigo aunque no se por qque me alegraba eso ya que el solia hacerlo siempre.

-Hmp, no estoy de humosr y prefiero quetarme con la guarra con la que ya estoy- Me dijo mientras me sacaba la lengua, todavia no se como puede ser tan frio y a la vez tan jugueton, puse cara de cabreada mientras le di un puñetazo.-¿Que tal si vasmos un rato a la pista y metemos algo de celos en esos idiotas.-Me dijo referiendose a nuestros "fans".

Nos dirigimos a la pista y comenzamos a bailar muy pegaditos, estabamos de frente y yo pasaba mis manos por su cuellos y el las tenia puestas en mi cadera mientras nos moviamos muy provocativamente al ritmo de una movida acabar nos fuimos a un sofa y nos sentamos, yo encima de sus pies.

-¿Como es que el dobe esta bailando con la Hyuga?-Me pregunto un poco sorprendido Sasuke.

-Supongo que entre el alchool y la emocion ni se da cuenta de con quien baila-No pude continuar hanlando ya que las chicas vinieron y me arrastraron a la pista a bailar un rato.

-Con que no habia nada entre vosotros ee frentonaa!- Me grito Ino para que pudiera oirla debido al volumen extremadamente subido de la musica.

-De verdad chicas no se cuantas veces mas os lo tendre que repetir que no hay nada de verdad!.-Respondi de la misma manera gritando, estaba ya arta de repetirselo.

-Vosotros acabais juntos os lo digo yo!-Me garantizo Temarii.

-Dejemos ya el tema Saku lo sabe de sobra ella sola- No pude evitar rodar los ajoas-Que tal si mañana hacemos una pijamada e invitamos a los chicos?

-OOK por mi genial, que os parece si la hacemos en mi casa?-Ante esa idea sonrei una pijamada con mis amigos en casa de mis primos.

Seguimos hablando durante un buen rato y luego fui a buscar a Sasuke y lo que vi no me gustaba nada, se estaba enrollando con dos chicas y una de ellas era Karin la cual sabia que no me caia nada que me dirigi a ellos con paso seguro y los separe.

-Que coño te cres que haces con esta zorra, ¿Uchihaa?-Pregunte como una novia celosa y sin medir nuestras palabras, pude opservar que mi amigo iva bastante borracho y que estaba un poco cabreado por interrumpir su trio con esas dos guarras.

-Como que ago, ¿acaso no esta claro?-Me dijo cabreado lo que provoco que me cabrease yo tambien-Mira Haruno vete y tirate a otro jugador de futbol, baloncesto o beisbol que es lo unico que saves hacer y no llames a alguien zorra cuando tu tambien lo eres.

-Eres un gilipoyas como te atreves, que te den y no me vuelvas a hablar en la via-Eso que me dijo fue el punto final eso si que no lo iva a aguantar por muy borracho que este- Y ojala te despiertes mañana con gonorrea por tirarte a estas putas!

-BIENNN!Lo mismo te digoo FACILONA CALIENTABRAGUETAS-Le solte una cachetada y me marche mas cabreada que nunca, por el camino me encontre con Kiba que sorpredentemente estaba sobrio y le pedi que me llevase a casa, no pensaba a aguantar esto ni un segundo mas.


	2. Chapter 2 Haciendo las paces

_**Haciendo las paces**_

El Uchiha en cuanto recibio la bofetada parecio que se le bajo todo el alchol y fue detras de la pelirosa, se sentia fatal por lo que le dijo.

***POV SAKURA***

Esto no podia ir peor me baeje del coche de Kiba ya que le detuvo la policia y ahora iva andando a casa debajo de una jorrible lluvia, estoy empapada, enfadada y sobre todo triste.

-Subee!-Me dijo alguien desde un despampanante coche

-Ni lo sueñes Uchiha vete y tirate a esas zorras y dejame en pa al fin y al cabo no soy nada mas que otra zorra-Le dije gritando pero de verdad que no aguantaba mas las ganas de llorar, no se por que pero Sasuke es capaz de alterarme cantidades inimaginables y eso es extraño ya que yo soy muy tranquila y equilibradas.

-Sakura venga pikensa eres lista,¿de verdad prefieres ir en la lluvia antes que subir en mi coche y tambien aclarar las cosas?-Me dijo el como las cosa mas logica del mundo y despues de pensarlo un rato sibi al coche y nos encaminamos hasta mi casa donde sali rapidamente del coche y entre para adentrarme al bañ oir los pasaos de mi amigo viniendo detras de mi y entrando al baño.

-Mira, estaba borracho no media mis palabras-Si se cre que con eso me basta para perdonarlo lo lleva claro.

-Que te den-Le grite desde la ducha-No me intersan tus disculpas asi que largate.

-Lo de puta no iva enserio de verdad-Dios que insistente era...

-¿No has oido eso de que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad?-Le pregunte mientras cerre el grifo del agua y saque la mano para agarrar la toalla que el me pasaba.Y decidi perdonarlo, el era mi mejor amigo , lo queria muchisimo y no dejaria que lo nuestro se estropee por una borachera pero antes le aria sufrir un poco.

-Bueno Sasuke-kun.-Le dije con un tono seductor mientras retiraba la cortina.-Como me vas a compensar

Poco a poco me acercaba mas a el y pude opservar lo nervioso que se fui empujando hasta dejarlo caer sobre la cama.

-Y dime cariño que mas deberia saber-Le dije mientras me colocaba encima suya con una pierna a cada lado dce su cadera y comenzando a besar,mordisquear y lamer su cuello.-Venga sigue, no te cortes.

-Esta bien ya me e dado cuenta de lo que haces si no paras no respondo de lo que pasara a continuacion-Me dijo amenazadoramente mientras yo empazaba a reirme

-Jajaja, esta bien, me voy a poner el pijama¿te quedas a dormi?-Le pregunte mientras lo vi asentir y fui al cuarto de mis padres a traerle unos pantalones.

Despues de cambiarno nos tumbamos en la me puse unos shorts cortos y ajustados negros junto con una camiseta morada ancha con un nudo en la ciuntura y el hombro caido, el pelo me lo recogi en un moño mal echo y el usaba unos pantalones azules y una camiseta negra de mi padre que le venian algo anchas pero aun asi estaba a hablar de temas triviales hasta que no se como comenzamos a hablar de nuestra pareja ideal.

-¿Como tendria que ser una chica para atraparte y tener algo serio?-Le pregunte mientras veia como me miraba con una sonrisa buerlona-Ya se que eso de una pareja estable no te va pero si tuvieras quedescribir a tu chica perfecta como seria?

-mmm...pelirosa alta con buen culo y alta-Comenze a reirme y a pegarle pero sin saber por que me habria gustado que eso fuera real.-Esta bien pues seria de cabello exotico, ojos claros, baja,con un pecho exagerado y culo pequeño.

Bale no sabia que Sasuke tenia esos gustos, me dejo muy triste por que si tengo un pelo exotico y ojos claros pero soy alta, le llego por la frente y con un buen tacon hasta le supero, mi pecho es grande pero no exagerado como el de Hinata o las siliconas de Karin y mi culo digas que ha sido votado como el mejor del instituto a los tios les volvia loco entonces por que a el no.

-¿Y tu cual seria tu chico perfecto?- Me pregunto con cierta duda en su voz lo cual me me parecio extraño ya que el suele ser muy serio.

-Mmm pues uno muy cliente-No le iva a mentir solo por que su descripcion era todo lo contrario a mi eso seri muy infatil por mi parte.-Alto, con buen cuerpo pero no exagerado como Itachi que apenas puede entrar por la puerta,pelo y ojos oscuros.

-Mmm parece que soy ideal para ti.-Me dijo en un tono extremadamente seductor que izo que se mojaran las bragas

-Sigue soñando Uchiha-Dije en el momento que me cojio y comenzo a hacerme cosquillas

-Estoy saliendo saliendo con Karin-Eso izo que se me congelara la sangre no me lo podia creer y algo en mi se rompio, tenia unas ganas ernormes de llorar y de partirle la cara a esa zorra y a el-O dios mio te lo as creido cres que estoy tan mal o que.

Una enorme sonrisa aparecio en mi cara para luego coger una enorme almhoada de las cientas que habia en mi cama y comenzar a pegarle con conversando un rato mas y nos fuimos a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos y yo comenze a preparame para la salida al centro comercial con que llame a la puerta y sali. Hinata llevaba una falda de baquero y una camiseta de mangas largas negra junto con unas botas de igual clor, su pelo iva recogido en dos coletas que la hacia ver adorabe y un pañuelo en el cuello color vestia unos pantalones baqueros cagados aules claro con unos deportivos negros y una camiseta ajustada negra hasta los codos, mi pelo estaba recogido en una coleta de caballo y usaba unas gafas de sol marron es por alardear pero por donde ivamos los chicos se nos quedaban viendo.

-Bueno Hina y que tal te va con mi atolondrado primo-Le pregunte sabiendo lo enamorada que estaba de el y este ni caso no por que no le gustara por que Hinata es una chica muy guapa y mi primo no esta ciego solo que el es tan despistado que no se da cuentala y la chica al ser la prima de uno de sus amigos no hacia nada.

-Simplemente no va Saku-chan el nunca se fijaria en alguien como yo-Me daban ganas de pegarla ¿enserio no se daba cuenta de lo guapa que es?-Ojala fuera como tu mira a todos estos chicos como te miran.

-O venga ya Hina¿ enserio cres que me miran solo a mi?-Pregunte-Mira aunque fuera mis universo no les gustaria a todos, los chicos tienen diferentes gustos y yo no les puedo agradar a todos aparte mira como te mira el rubio de ahi.-Le dije guiñandole un ojo.

-Saku-chan basta no me agas ilusiones-Me dijo completamente roja-Aparte que a mi no me interesa otro que no sea Naruto-kun

-Ya lo se pero antes tenemos que quitarte esa timidez si tu no das el primer paso el nunca lo ara

-Insinuas que me tengo que declarar yo?-Me pregunto completamente roja-Me tengo que hacer su mejor amiga?

-De eso nada es lo peor que podrias hacer ,entrar en la zona de amigos-Le dije, y ahora que me ponia a pensar Sasuke y yo estabamos en ese punto.-Asi que tendremos que hacer que perder tu timidez con los chicos.

-Entiendo...pero Saku-chan aunque pierda de mi timidez creo que aun asi me pondre nerviosa con Naruto-kun-Me dijo y la verdad es que es bastante logico peero igualmente no le vendria mal practicar un poco asi que pasamos toda la mañana y la tarde de compras ligando con chicos para que mi amiga perdiera su timidez , comiendo y haciendonos las que bien sienta una tarde con unas de tus best friends.

Y asi de rapido se me paso la tarde, mi madre ya habia vuelto a casa y eso me ponia contenta ya que muchas veces estaba sola y mi madre tenia un espiritu juvenil inigualabe es como una alocada amiga mas, que pena que esta noche tuviera la pijamada y no pueda quedarme y tener unas de nuestras locas noches de peliculas chismes y comentarios de chicos y es que a mi madre no le gusrdaba ningun secreto incluso save que ya no soy virgen al contrario que mi padre que si lo supiera arrasaria la tierra para encontrar al pervertido que le a robado la inocencia a su preciosa niñ vesti con unos shorts cortos de baquero con tonos claros y oscuros con los bolsillos saliendose por la parte baja, con una cmiseta de mangas largas de punto veraniega, unos convers negras y el peloliso y bien peinado con el flequillo a un lado y con las puntas rubias hasta en el flequillo.

Cogi mi bolsa con el pijama y baje a despedirme de mi madre.

-Maaaa, me largo a casa de Ino-Le dije gritando mientras veia como salia de la cocina.

-Esta bien cariño, ¿va a estar sasuke?-Me sorprendi ante la pregunta de mi madre pero asenti-¿Quieres un preservativo hija?-Abri la boca a mas no poner PERO QUE MADRE PREGUNTA ESO A SU HIJAA, no pude evitar ponerme un poco roja ante esa idea y no se porque , yo suelo ser algo sinverguenzas cuando se trata de sexo.

-No ma esta bien-Le respondi para luego darle un beso en la mejia y salir pitando hacia la casa de mi prima.


	3. pijamada y un beso revelador

PIJAMADAA!

Llegue por fin a la casa de mi prima, llame a la puerta y me fui al sotano de la casa (Ino lo tiene decorado como una habitacion perfecta para los amigos, es amplia y tiene los tipicos juegos de bar, una tele enorme y hasta un minibar) ahi se encontraban todos Neji, Tenten,Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Gaara y Sasuke, salude a todos con dos besos menos a Sasuke que nos dimos un fuerte abrazo DIOS COMO ME ENCANTA SENTIR SU CUERPO!

-Bueno mis amores que vamos a hacer?-Pregunto mi rupia prima-amiga mientras estaba sentada sobre las piernas de su pelirrojo novio y aunque parezca imposible y sorpredente para todos resulta que aller se hicieron novios.

-Mmm que os parece si jugamos un rato al billar y al futbolin?-Propuso Naruto

-Hmp se va a acabar el mundo por una vez en tu vida tienes una buena idea dobe-Comento mi sexy, guapo (dios cada dia estoy mas salida necesito un polvo ya) amigo a lo que todos nos reimos. Acontinuación nos pusimos todos nuestros pijamas.

Hinata iva de lo mas tierna con un conjunto de short y camisa con las mangas hasta los codos color azul cielo con conejitos blancos , unas pantuflas de llevar por casa y su pelo recojido en una coleta.

Ino usa una fina lenceria que consiste en una camiseta de tirantes y short echos de seda, unas pantuflas gigantes con forma de conejitos y su pelo recojido en un moño improvisado.

Tenten, que es la mas despreocupada en la ropa de las chicas del grupo ya que las otras somos unas fanaticas, lleva puesto un panatalon verde corto con tres rayas blancas a ambos lados y camisa de tirantes pelo como siempre recojido en dos chonguitos.

Yo estoy usando unos short blanco con los cordones de delante rosa palo y una camiseta rosa palo de un tono mas claro que mi pelo que lo llevo recojido en una trenza algo suelta que cae por mi hombro derecho.

Naruto usa un estupido pijama naranja chillon con un gorro con dientes y hojos.

Gaara usa un pantalon de chandal largo color negro y una camisa roja.

Neji lleva puesto unos panatlones hasta la rodilla grises y una camiseta negra.

Sasuke usa unos pantalones hasta la rodilla cagados y una camiseta del mismo color pero con unas letras azules gigantes que pone "bad boy".

Estuvimos por lo menos una hora jugando al billar y al futbolin en los que hubo varios roces y miradas por parte de Sasuke y mia , despues de cansarnos de jugar y machacar a los chicos nos sentamos todos en el suelo en circulo y decidimos jugar a la botella. El primer reto se lo puse yo a Naruto.

-Mmm...muy bien naruto te reto a que entres en ese armario con Hinata y que esteis ahi 5 minutos.-Despues de varios reclamos sonrojos y desmayos, ambos accedieron eso si ninguno quiso contar lo que ocurrio ahi dentro pero una cosa os puedo decir y es que ambos estaban sonrojados hasta las orejas. Bueno, resulta que neruto no es tan tonto como pensabamos todos y se vengo conmigo cuando me toco a mi y escoji reto.

-Sacura-chan te reto a que te levantes y bese a Sasuke-teme durante 10 segundo-Ante eso, mi primera reaccion fue mirar a Sasuke que me devolvio la mirada y por primera vez desde que lo conozco no supe descifrar su mirada.

-Nee Sakura-chan pero con lengua eee azle gozaar al Temeee-Despues de levantarme y pegarle Narutp-baka me diriji hacia Sasuke, que estaba sentado cruzado de pierna y con paso decidido me sente sobre el con una pierna a cada lado de su cintura, con una mano lo atraje hacia mi y juro por lo mas sagrado que fuela mejor sensacion que experimente en mi vida.

Es como si nuestras bocas encajaran, comenzamos con un leve roze que se volvio en un lento pero intenso beso, mordi su labio y el chupo el mio para dar paso a nuestras lenguas que parecia que hubiesen esperado toda la vida para tocarse, podia escuchar los silvidos de mis amigos y la cuenta que ni nos dimos cuenta cuando acabo pero nosotrso seguimos hasta que nos quedamos sin aire y lamentablemente nos tuvimos que separar pero en ese justo instante me di cuenta del bulto que presionaba mi zona intima.

-Woow Teme poco mas y te comes a Sakura-chan.-Ante ese comentario ambos reaccionamos, yo me levante sonrojada y el espero a que me levantara y en cuestion de segundos agarrar una almhoadaa y ponersela en el regazo para ocultar a su nada pequeño amiguito que venia con ganas de fiesta.

-Sasuke no me digas que se te a animado el asunto-Bromeo Gaara para recibir la matadora mirada de Sasuke ante lo que empezaron las burlas y risas y entre tanto alborota la mirada de Sasuke y mia se encontraron...

Y justo en ese preciso momento me di cuenta de lo que me pasaba, de por que Sasuke es el unico capaz de alborotarme, de hacerme sonrojar y de hacerme feliz con una mirada suya, de por que siento esa descarga electrica cuando me tocaba y lo celos que me inundaban cuando otras eran su atencion y es que estoy completamente e irremediablemente ENAMORADA DE SASUKE UCHIHA.


End file.
